Today, people are regularly exposed to large amounts of information, particularly in the form of quantitative data. To analyze and assess such data, it is often useful to present the data in an intuitive manner. It may also be useful to manipulate the quantitative data in a number of way for exploration and presentation purposes. Computing environments provide the ability for users to analyze the large amounts of data. For example, the data may be displayed and manipulated through a visually interactive user display.
Users often operate computers having processors run with suitable software to gather, organize, manipulate and present data. Spreadsheets, for example, are commonly used to view and analyze large amounts of data. Portions of a data set contained within a spreadsheet may be selected in a manner to create a graphical representation of the data, such as in the form of a chart or graph. For example, data may be input from a spreadsheet into a line graph in a straightforward manner, so that trends along the function set forth by the line graph and determined by the data set can be easily visualized. Data plotted out by the line graph may also be manipulated, in turn, by altering features of the line graph and/or dimensions of the data set itself.